We can't, Can we?
by trunks111
Summary: Prue has strange dreams about someone she can't remember once she wakes. Will her sisters accept her once they know her feelings? Incest. Yuri. PruePhoebe.
1. Dreams

Light gray eyes met chocolate brown. The paler of the two smiled, a beautiful smile. The other woman grinned crookedly and continued to kiss down the porcilan skin of the taller woman. A soft sigh escaped pale pink lips as the small brunette made her way down the older woman's body.  
>Everything felt so wonderful and right. Prue smiled as the brunette flicked her tongue over one of her sensitive nipples. Still with a crooked grin, she took the same nipple into her mouth, gently sucking on it and slicking her tongue over it. Prue's back arched slightly, her eyes fell closed, thoroughly enjoying the pleasure her sister was bestowing upon her.<p>

At that moment, Prue's eyes fluttered open. She groaned, blinking sleepily. She was in her room, her sheets tangled around her, her hair matted to her skin. It was unbelievably hot.  
>Not being much of a morning person and trying to remember a fleeting dream, she untangled herself from her blankets and went to the bathroom with her jeans and button up shirt. Thankful none of her sisters were up yet, she locked the door and got undressed.<br>Turning the water on and stepping in, she washed and tried to remember her dream. She had no luck as she dressed and went to make herself some breakfast. Glad it was the weekend and she had no pressing office matters.

By the time her sisters got up an hour later, she had brewed a pot of coffee, drank one cup, a second in her hand as she looked over the day's newspaper.

"You're up early," Phoebe commented as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep," Prue replied.

"Aww, yeah it is really hot today," the brunette replied, sipping her coffee.

Prue merely nodded, her dream slowly coming back. Lightly tanned skin pressed to pale flawless skin.  
>Her cheeks turned bright pink, the dream had obviously been a fantasy about some woman with tan skin. She wondered who it could be, but couldn't think of anyone who matched that description. Her cheeks turned brighter pink as she remembered what the other woman had been doing. It was only a dream but still, it had been so vivid.<p>

"What's got you all hot and bothered?" Phoebe asked grinning over at her older sister.

Prue turned a darker shade and replied with a stiff, "Nothing."

Phoebe continued grinning at her sister and said, "Fine, don't tell me."

Prue finished her coffee and went to sit in the living room. It was considerably cooler in there, and she laid on the couch, halfway sitting up with her legs up.

Within moments she fell asleep again.

This dream was very different.

For one, she was hanging by her wrists from shackles on a brick wall. She was completely bare, a cool breeze blew through the dim room, her nipples were pert and hard. She tried looking around but saw nothing to indicate why she was there.

"Finally," the voice was soft and sultry.

Her youngest sister came into view then. Clad in only bra and panties, the smaller woman sauntered over, a smile playing upon her perfect lips. Prue blushed brightly, her eyes traveling along her sisters tan body.  
>She came closer, looking up into her older sibling's light gray eyes, now darkened by lust. Her eyes never leaving her sister's, the brunette took the pale woman's pink nipple into her mouth, sucking on it luxiourously.<p>

A soft, whimpering sigh escaped barely parted lips. Phoebe continued, her other hand gently squeezing the woman's other pale breast. Prue moaned softly, her eyes closed. Phoebe gave a tug to her sister's other nipple, lightly biting the one in her mouth. Prue gasped, her eyes flying open.  
>Phoebe smirked, releasing the captive nipples to slowly trail kisses down her older sister's pale skin. Prue softly whimpered, watching her sister.<p>

At that moment, she was awakened yet again, this time by Piper. She blinked sleepily at her middle sister.

"You were moaning and whimpering in your sleep," She said looking at her older sibling worriedly.

"Oh..., um..., sorry," Prue replied blushing brightly.

A knowing smile spread over her sister's face. "It was that kind of dream. Who's the lucky man?"

Prue turned even brighter and replied, "I can't remember, only that the person is tan."

"Oh," she sounded slightly disappointed.

There were tons of tan men around San Francisco. And Prue had said 'the person', not he. She put the thought from her mind and said, "Well, I'm off to the club, tons of work to do still."

Prue nodded, her eyes had a faraway look to them.

Piper set out, not wanting to disturb her sister as she thought.

The oldest of the Halliwell sisters stared into space, thinking.

That was twice now she'd had that erotic dream. It wasn't that she hadn't had such dreams before, it was just that they were so vivid and real. And not being able to remember who it was in the dream was bugging her. She had no romantic interests and wasn't really looking for a relationship as Andy had just died only a few months ago. So why was she having such vivid dreams about some tanned person?  
>She shook her head and decided to go for a walk about the city.<p>

Dressed comfortably in her jeans and button up shirt, she was cool as a breeze blew her long black hair. She turned few heads as she passed, both male and female. She didn't mind the attention. It felt good and she was glad to be out of the house, enjoying the nice, if not semi-hot day. Her long slender legs carried her deep into the city, past bakeries, shops, and other businesses.

She went home soon after, smiling, her head feeling clearer, even though she didn't know who was her person in her dreams.

Phoebe was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, her laptop infront of her.

"Hey," Prue greeted.

"Hi," Phoebe replied distractedly.

The sisters sat in silence as the younger of the two tapped away at her laptop.  
>Mewing, Kit jumped onto the counter, begging for attention. Absently, Prue stroked the softly purring cat.<p>

Prue continued to pet the cat as she again tried to figure out who was in her dreams.


	2. No hate

Prue rolled over in her bed. She couldn't sleep. After a moment she decided to go downstairs.

The manor was dark. She wandered into the sitting room, staring out the glass windows. It was dark and cool. Laying on the couch she closed her eyes. She rolled onto her side, facing the back of the couch, curling up, her white tanktop riding up slightly. Sighing softly, she drifted off to sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open. Her sister was laying beside her, absently tracing circles around her older siblings nipples, through her tank top.  
>Poking one of Prue's nipples, Phoebe said, "Off."<p>

Playfully muttering, Prue sat up and tossed her tank top to the side.

Prue was shaken awake. Phoebe was staring down at her older sister.

"What?" Prue asked irratably.

"You were moaning," Phoebe said.

Prue blushed brightly. "Who's the lucky man?" Phoebe asked.

Prue blushed more and sat up, not looking at her sister.

"Come on, you can tell me," Phoebe grinned, sitting beside her older sibling.

"I... It's not a man," Prue said softly.

"Ooooh," Phoebe smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prue asked, looking over at her sister.

"I'm not surprised," the brunette replied.

Prue blushed.

"Gonna tell me who it is?" she asked.

"You'll both hate me," Prue responded.

"Prue, you know we won't," Phoebe said, placing a warm hand on Prue's thigh.

Prue looked up at her youngest sister. Then she surprised them both by leaning in and gently pressing her lips to the other woman's. Phoebe sat there, completely shocked. Prue pulled away, staring at the floor.

"I told you," she said softly.

"Oh honey," Phoebe mumbled, leaning into her sister's neck.

Prue blushed.

"I don't hate you and neither will Piper," Phoebe said softly.

"But...," Prue started to protest.

Phoebe leaned up and gently pressed her lips to her older sister's.

"No buts," Phoebe smiled as she pulled away from her shocked older sibling.

Blushing brightly, Prue kissed her youngest sibling passionately. Phoebe returned the kiss just as passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's it... I'm sorry it couldn't be longer... I just can't write Prue yet... I'm not that talented... Thanks for reading guys.<strong>


End file.
